


That Tickles!

by orphan_account



Series: Commissioned RWBY [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Tentacles, Consentacles, Glyphtacles??, Jaune gets fucked, Lube, Other, Sounding, Spitroasting, Stiff Nipples, Suspension, Tentacle Blowjob, Tentacles, Vaginal Penetration, anal penetration, blowjob, lots of lube, slow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A gifted story to @that-other-coleslaw on tumblr for their amazing artwork of Jaune having an amazing time at the nubs of some beautiful tentacles. Here we see Jaune take a mysterious box from Pyrrha that contains an orgasm waiting to happen. This is the small telling of his adventures at the hands of Tendie, a beautiful creature wanting to do nothing but serve and guide Jaune's splendid cock to it's climax, and does that he does.





	1. Tendie

The slithering made Jaune harder and harder, his nipples with turning to sensitive stone as the thin layer of slime slid along them.

In truth however he was in absolute heaven, a very hot a bothered heaven, but nevertheless, heaven, at the hands of Tendie, on loan to him from Pyrrha and from Yang. The tentacles were really working a number on the sweating blonde too, running up and down his bare chest, cupping around his bust and flicking their squishy and mellow tips over his firm nipples, making his cock twitch between his legs. He wasn’t even naked, not fully. He still had his socks on and his jeans were dropped down to around his ankles, and still the creature was lavishing him with sweet attention.

The tendrils themselves felt amazing, the lubrication around them making Jaune’s body tingle all over, making his slender shaft harder, and therefore longer than anything else had made it. It was positively solid and dripping with the translucent fluid that was his pre-ejaculate. Tendie, whatever it was or liked to be called, was an expert and had been treating the beautiful blonde in such a manner for a good half an hour before this point before his cock began to twitch. Although as good as his prick felt, Jaune himself in his mind felt even better.

His body was humming, the lubricant Tendie was spilling and covering him in making his everywhere buzz and sing. His arms were bound and above his head, not tightly, but enough so that he could be suspended, and the same was for his feet, two tendrils sweetly wrapped around his ankles and hoisting him into the air of his apartment living room; it was where he had opened the box that had spewed forth the tentacles that were now pleasuring his entire body.

Jaune’s nipples were not the only areas that were burning with a pleasured passion, his cock neither, however, that was still throbbing and daring to shoot, whatever Tendie was doing to him was making him want to orgasm, making his cock desperate to. But neither of them came close to how his naked, plump and lubed up the rear was feeling. He only wondered when a slithering appendage would slide over his thigh and decide to enter him, to fuck him as mercilessly as Jaune was secretly begging for.

“Tha-That tickles there… Man?” Jaune asked, slightly ruining his own moment with the mess of green and well-lubed tentacles. It was the only problem that whatever Tendie was, it hadn’t been designed or created with a mouth, or any method of speech for that matter. All it could do was tighten and slacken its grip on Jaune’s wrists and ankles.

And Tendie did. It slightly tightened the grip it had on Jaune’s wrists and tugged him up a little bit, as if asking for permission to do so, because it relented and then soon did the same again. It was asking to reposition him so that it laid the flushed and pleasured Jaune on his stomach over the floor with his legs spread and his ass easy to penetrate. He could sense the willingness to fuck finally from that very tendril sliding its way along his leg and to his rear.

“W-What’s that buddy?” Jaune asked, treating Tendie like a male lover like he treated Ren whenever they had a sexual encounter, as they did plenty of times when he was not on a mission. Before he could ask his question, however, Jaune felt another tingling, a beautiful stroking come from his cock as Tendie wrapped a smaller, slimmer but still well-lubricated tentacle around his shaft and gently lavished his head with licks of the tip.

The gorgeous blonde let out a sharp and lucid moan, feeling the slippery appendage move its way along his leg to slip into the wet crevice of his peachy booty. The feeler went deep in, pressing itself against the almost gaping hole of his ass. It wanted to slip in, and while it could do with the position he was hoisted in now, Tendie itself wanting to lay Jaune out, and fucking more efficiently to pleasure him.

“Fuck, uh, you want to go in?” Jaune asked after another tug on his wrists to ask again if the creature could move him again. Jaune understood when another limb came up to his face and did its best to mimic what the swath of oily feelers wanted to do with the pretty teen with the saluting cock. “Oh, you wanna move me? Lay me out? Sure… G-Go right ahead buddy,” Jaune edged out as his stiff cock fidgeted again at his crotch, letting out a long drizzle of pre-ejaculate that slipped down the underside of it.

His cock, Jaune’s cock, was the hardest it had ever been in his life, throbbing before the tentacles around his thighs, around his rear, up his chest flicking at his nipples still and sweetly caressing his cheeks with another tip. It was hard to maintain the hold Jaune had on his cock, to hold back the urge to climax and shoot his load all over the floor, but he did it, theorizing that the lube Tendie was secreting all over him was suppressing his ability to orgasm. For now at least.

It still throbbed and was dripping, like some of the drool from Jaune’s lips from when Tendie had stuck a small tendril into his mouth when it was really stroking him.

Still, the tentacles moved, all at once and together in perfect harmony, taking Jaune from a cool sitting position in mid-air to a drawn and laid out ensemble that looked perfect enough to paint. His cock pointed downward, dripping the sweet fluid of his pre-cum down onto the floorboards, his balls up tight in a small cudgel; they were tingling and had been the whole time too as if a bunch of little kisses was being pressed upon them the whole time.

Only now that Jaune was bound a little tighter, with a thicker and stronger feeler wrapping around the middle of his torso just below his lovely nipples did Tendie decide to pleasure his cock a little more before heading for penetration and a thorough fucking. A small, very small and slim limb reach up, seemingly from nowhere, slipping and sliding along his undercarriage, the small space of flesh reaching from his prepared rear entrance to the clutching sack containing his pretty balls. It ran along it sweetly, earning some more drawn out and stated, lusty moans from the blonde beauty above.

Soon enough, the tendril got to his sack, and began to wrap around it, at the base of his luscious and wet cock, tightening just a little around his balls so that the fucking and combined job of his cock would be all the more pleasurable.

Next, just as the wraps around Jaune’s ankles spread his legs, and bent them a little so that his rear was spread as well as it could be, another tentacle came from the box, one that was different, it did not have a cock head or a tip, it had a sucker on it.

“Uh, buddy? What is that? Where’s it gonna go?” Jaune asked, a little concerned as to the rather ghastly head on the tendril. But Tendie purred around him, sliding around the feelers all around Jaune’s heated and buzzing body. The blonde stud was almost numb from the lather of lube all over his chest, legs, and cock. Tendie, in his shifts, reassured him that the tendril with a sucking head on it was safe and relaxed into Jaune’s rhythm, even cradling and rocking him gently as the nub gently rubbed around his asshole. The creature really conveyed that it wanted Jaune to have the best time, to have the best sex and to have the best orgasm of his life.

As the limb at his rear took the plunge and slipped into Jaune’s well lubed up ass, slipping in and in, fully spreading his hole and then retracting only to slide in all the way again, very slowly, the headed feeler below him came up and opened around his tender and pink head. It swallowed his cock with the same texture as a mouth, wet and well feeling. It began to suckle a little, edging his cock and lavishing it with the texture of the head.

“Ah! Fuck me! Oh, fuck!” Jaune cursed out as the combined feeling of the sucking around his rigid and trembling member and the slow fucking of his sweet and well-stretched asshole made him explode. “Shit, buddy, you really know how to-” he stopped when Tendie brought a smaller nub up to his mouth and slipped it between his lips, filling his mouth with a tentacle-like before, seeping out some of the lubricant, which suddenly made Jaune’s eyes roll.

It tasted light sweet honey and, before too long enhanced every center of pleasure on Jaune’s heated and trembling body.

The nipples became harder and more sensitive, prime for two more suckers to come and latch on, suckling at them and sending him reeling ever more. His ass seemingly opened up of its own accord and the limb pumped and slid further into him, fucking him expertly with every slippery and wet thrust. His balls tingled and gray numb, making his cock pulse and throb further until he burned.

It was an ecstatic and desperate blend of euphoria that almost made the blonde high from his own endorphins. He closed his rolling eyes and surrendered his body completely and finally over to the tentacle creature from Pyrrha’s box. He was fucked, utter and stupendously, with the feeler in his ass rubbing and licking at his innards with the cocked head. Soon enough it sprayed outwards, filling him, stuffing his ass with the same honey blend of lube that was covering him and flowing gently down his throat.

Jaune, the blonde beauty, was being spit roasted and blown all at the same time, and by euphoric and addictive tentacles. It hardly took too long before his hold finally gave way, and his cock gave up, spewing his seed all into the sucking head of the tendril at his crotch.

“Oh, my, gods. Fuck. Fuck. Buddy… Fuck,” he sang, all as the pleasure slowed down and the haze of the ecstasy began to subside, his cock, his member, twitching and riding out every last drop. The sucker did not stop sucking, though, no, it was keen to milk his prick until his balls grew empty and his was completely dry of ejaculate. He was tapped, and all Jaune could do was moan as Tendie held him close, letting his orgasm ride it all the way out.

He was out of breath when the nub in his sweet mouth fully withdrew. “Well, fuck me, that… That was the fucking best man,” he told the box of tentacles. He wasn’t lying, not by a longshot. It had been amazing.

In the morning, once he saw Pyrrha, he told her as much. That it was the best orgasm he had ever received, but he left out every single detail as to how well the box had fucked him. The next week, he’d ordered his own.


	2. Seppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune takes another night to himself, not with Tendie this time, but with his own little box of tentacle tricks. He calls it Seppy, and has possibly an even better night with the creature, tailored to a man and a cock. Now if only Ren could join them...

Just as it was three nights prior, Jaune was covered in his own sweat once again. He had been for a good half hour of his night, with the lights turned down of his simplistic and homey apartment. Once again, his succulent ass containing a creature made of blue and lubricated tendrils and tentacles.

But this was not Tendie, Pyrrha’s slippery sex pet from the small confines of his little box. Not the one she had loaned Jaune to try for a night. To get the best orgasm he had ever received at the hands of both man or woman. This was not Tendie at all, it was new, better engineered in a few ways. It was tailored and socialized to pleasure a cock and not a cunt. This was, what Jaune had come to call him - the beautiful blonde had assumed it was still a he, there was no genitalia to make an astute assumption - Seppy.

The golden haired boy liked the name, it rolled from his tonsils well enough and off of the tip of his tongue without much use of it. Jaune could say it as one of the creature’s amazing limbs slipped up his loosened rear and into his body with another sliding into his throat and leaking some of the honey. The honey itself was of similar consistency to the fluid that Tendie was spewing all over Jaune’s body before. It tasted different too, on top of the added thickness. Unlike the sweet and tender honey that Tendie had given him to enhance all inputs and outputs of pleasure, the lemony juices that Seppy was slowly dosing Jaune with had a sugary feel and texture, a slight spiciness. It made Jaune feel both giddy and his body tingle more so than with Tendie.

His cock felt better than before, and as Seppy slithered the smaller and more delicate tendrils over his fluid and relaxed balls, Jaune was groaning up a storm. He could control himself, the way he was suspended again, his arms not together but held up and away from his body, how his ankles were bound by two thick feelers and held up so that his ass was down and spread as his thighs were. His cock was easy to touch and caress with the nubs of Seppy’s little tentacles, but it made the shaft of the throbbing cock above pulse and desire to shoot.

Once again Jaune felt himself whisper, “if only you could talk Seppy, fuck.”

Seppy himself acknowledged the wish, and did the best he could, sliding the tendril down below up and down the blonde’s balls, sliding his sweet fluid all over it before the feeler wrapped around the top of the sack. Like before the pinching and cupping of his balls made Jaune feel sensational, made his breath hitch and his moans wet with a special kind of desire, even as another feeler sat in his rear, gently caressing it and his prostate inside every so often. Seppy was even tighter in how he gripped the beautiful balls than Tendie, leaving some flesh to allow them to move but also forming a suitable hold on them. What Seppy did to them next made Jaune unravel like a thread of yarn on a spindle the way he melted in the tentacles’ hold.

“Fuck! Seppy!” Jaune cried out and the gently stroking of his tight and pretty balls stopped momentarily as the sentient tendril creature believed he was hurting the man. The whole creature relaxed the grips of the feelers around the golden boy’s limbs even, making sure no discomfort came to Jaune, making sure he was completely fine. And Jaune was completely fine, at least he was in his body, his rear was still spread and stretched, relaxed as well as his stiff cock.

A nub came to Jaune’s cheek, gently stroking him there sweetly, trying to make up for possibly harm him and his beautiful balls down below.

“Hey, no no buddy, you didn’t hurt me,” Jaune told the limb, realizing what the creature had thought it had done. It was in that moment where Jaune considered that Seppy might not have been entirely male, the caring nature and lovely deep seafoam green color of them made the blonde consider that it might have been female. At the very least it had a feminine. The care Seppy was delivering to the blonde made his cock tingle a little in another way, in a submissive and heartfelt way, like he was younger and just discovering the joys of touching himself.

Only here he wasn’t touching himself, Seppy was touching him. Seppy had a feeler wrapped around his balls, his ankles, and his wrists, with another one gently nestled inside his pretty butthole, teasing his prostate and making him blush. Combined with the sugar solution covering the blonde, it was all making him pop and static, a small current passing through him which made him beg for release.

“Nah, Seppy, it’s okay, my balls feel amazing buddy, you’re making them purr,” Jaune told the tentacle on his face. The feeler gave him a surprised glare with no eyes and Jaune looked it with his own blue orbs of affection. He was having sex with tentacles, and it was better than most he’d ever gotten? It was insane. But Jaune was loving it. “Really buddy, thank you for how you’re treating them, keep going if you want, it was getting me close,” Jaune told the nub and relaxed his smooth chest again, so smooth, with the little bush of blonde chest hair at the top of his bust, the slight roll of loving fat at his belly and the tended and short garden of golden hair at his cock.

“It’s okay…” Jaune began, with the nub looking at him slipping into his mouth and throat while the one at his balls tightened the wrapping around them, with the third stroking them again, covering them in the sugary lube. “Seppy! Ah!” Jaune muffled out, past the tentacle in his mouth, filling him with more of the sweet sugar solution and making him buzz into the euphoric high.

His eyes widened and the blue was overcome with a gold pupil, signaling his pass into the haze that Seppy was trying to plunge him into, only then did the loving creature resume it movements of the thick feeler buried deep in his ass. He began to fuck him gingerly, still stroking and feeling him cradled and shy balls, making his cock harder and come out more. Usually, Jaune only measured to about six inches but the treatment, the lube, the high, the everything was making his cock reach out and fully come out to measure an impressive eight inches. All of which was being left relatively alone for now, Jaune’s wanton orgasm being purposefully dampened and ignored as Seppy pleasured his rear and his beautiful balls.

Whether Seppy was male or female or any other variety, Jaune was not caring as of that moment, he was too busy sucking on the sweet and sugary tendril in his mouth, losing himself to the pleasure bursting like wildfire from his rear as the nub here tickled his prostate, his cock twitching, and pulsing, wanting to push out a load of thick ejaculate from it. His balls were singing, buzzing at the loving licks at them, it really did feel like a tongue was running along the bottom of his pinched sack. He loved it more than the gentle rubbing of his innards.

“Fuck, oh gods Seppy, you’re so much better than… Than Tendie,” Jaune moaned, his breath catching in the air like a sexual vapor. The creature suspending him seemingly vibrated, all over, the tendrils holding all of Jaune’s appendages and limbs humming a sweet tune around the blonde. “Are you… Purring buddy?” Jaune asked as he closed his eyes and sucked some more on the feeler in his mouth.

Seppy was purring too, purring so sweetly as Jaune complimented the tendrils and rocked his tight and feminine-like hips into the cock feeler in his ass. He was starting to have sex with the tentacles, not just be fucked by them because his cock was the hardest because he wanted to cum or achieve his orgasm. They’d been going for a long while, but Seppy had more in store, more than all that Tendie had delivered to Jaune during the session previously.

Wrapping a thick and strong limb around, Seppy moved Jaune, so much so the creature turning him until he was upside down, then brought his head up, arching his back until his ass was in the air and his legs spread, brought back until they were almost around his neck. This was an adventurous position indeed, not one Jaune had tried before with any boyfriend, but it was prime. His ass was in perfect position to be filled again and his cock was also clear.

Again the feeler snapped up his balls, even tighter than before, making the blonde lurch. His cock hardened and stiffened and another tendril came to spray his waist and crotch with more lube. Jaune got the feeling he was about to be fucked harder than the time with Tendie, only he saw no sucking heads this time, he did not know if Seppy had any. This was only a trial run of being fucked by the box of feelers. He braced himself, ready for what the collection was going to unleash on him as he lay in mid-air.

Now Jaune’s wrists were bound, and brought under him, at his back and tied with the other strong and thick feeler around his lovely and soft tummy. A short giggling fit escape the beautiful boy when it happened, his tummy was a spot that set him off and it tickled a lot when the suction of the tentacles imprinted the marks on him. They were the equivalent of dozens of little bite marks from a human sexual partner and thus he didn’t mind. Jaune actually liked them, he liked the position too, being held up with his legs pulled spread and his ass wet.

Overall he was so wet, so covered in the sweet and tasty fluid that the creature had been leaking all over him and inside him. The taste was beautiful and so much better than the honey with the slightly bitter aftertaste from Tendie. Pyrrha and Yang might have enjoyed it when they were being fucked by them but Jaune’s perfect match was certainly Seppy without a doubt.

“Okay then buddy, I’m, I’m ready, do what you want,” Jaune told the tendrils, ready for the eventual grace of an orgasm, or so he hoped. The need, the desire for his pulsing and shimmering cock to shoot a load all into the air was killing him, even with the beautiful treatment of the tentacles all around him. He loved it, but he wanted so much to empty his pretty balls. He was surely ready for a limb inside his ass, deeper than anything had been in there, with another in his mouth shooting the fluid down his throat to keep him hazy and almost drugged up to enhance all of the feelings in his nerves.

Jaune was wrong, it wasn’t one tendril that slipped inside his rear. It was three. Three juicy and smoothly green feelers stretching his hole perfectly and slithering deep into him, making a cute and adorable bulge in his slightly pudgy tummy. He cried out, biting his lip so hard it even bled a little bit from the immense pleasure from his succulent asshole making the room, stretching. He was sure that it would gape when Seppy was done and that was enough to make his cock pulse with want.

“Oh, gods, dust, holy fuck Seppy!” Jaune screamed once another smaller feeler slipped into his rear, all four of them now reaching his prostate and massaging it tenderly to make his cock pulse.

He gasped, bit his lip again and lay helplessly as he looked to his throbbing cock. It was leaking, streaming pre-ejaculate down the front of the smooth and red helmet of his thick and bulbous member. Jaune was cumming and before he could stop the pulsing grew harder and he was shooting a load of white all into the air, coming back to land on his chest and on his face. The beautiful blonde opened his mouth instinctively, swallowing just some of his own cum.

Seppy did not stop, not by a longshot, he wanted to keep fucking Jaune, to milk him, even with his cock still drizzling warm cum all down the shaft and onto the boy’s beautiful body.

Another feeler slide inside him and one more wrapped, spiraled it’s way around the pulsing cock as Jaune wailed in his haze. His eyes were golden too, again as his hair with two more tentacles slipping passed his lips and along his tongue to squirt beautiful liquid into his throat making the fucking that much more intense. Another limb came to stroking his perfect coin purse, treating his pretty balls to yet more pleasure. No one had touched him there so intimately and splendidly, it was sublime the attention the two balls were getting. It was all surmounting.

Overwhelming pleasure kept building up, up and up as Jaune’s cock was stroked and even penetrated just the smallest of lengths, no more than a half inch from the feeler into his head. Seppy knew it all, really tailored for a male and a cock until Jaune moaned more and knocked his head back. He let it all wash over him and explode out like an electric current, his cock, barely recovered, blasting off another, a bigger load of warm and beautiful cum into the air and all over his bare and flushed chest. Not too much on his already covered face.

It was over after that, soon after that, with Jaune being let down by the gentle arms and cleaning himself after the tendrils had wiped off what they could of the blonde’s cum. It was amazing, the whole process and how he looked afterward. He was covered in marks, and he liked it.

“I could… Totally get used to this Seppy,” he called as the tentacle creature packed itself away in the box it came in, it's small and portable home. “Man, I have got to get Ren one of these things, he would have his mind blown,” Jaune chuckled to himself, pulling out his scroll and taking a picture of his covered body in the bathroom mirror.

He sent the snap to both Ren and Pyrrha at the same time. ‘Check out my new sex toy guys, I called him Seppy’ the message read.

Seppy was going to be something, someone, Jaune bonded with a lot closely, and more frequently...


	3. Frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss joins the club, making her own little box of tricks, and calling it Frosty...

“You can totally try it Weisscream!” Yang had told her over the scroll earlier that day, just after they had all met up for lunch, the small little group they had. It was rapidly becoming a group. Pyrrha had decided to make it, between herself, Yang and Jaune. Ren was to be added as soon as he could get his hands on one.

Now the firecracker had brought Weiss along to the meet and told her all.

Weiss was shocked at the time when they all brought out their little boxes and explained what they did, what they had been doing for weeks, months now. But then Weiss listened to them as they explained how amazing their nights were, how sex was never the same, and how it was the best orgasms they had all received. She was intrigued, to say the least but wasn’t comfortable borrowing one of the boxes. She wanted her own, but couldn’t in such a small amount of time between meeting and nighttime antics, which was why she was so nervous now. In her small but homely apartment.

She had not Myrtenaster, but a smaller almost want shaped rod of white steel in her hand, conjuring up a set of glyphs above and below her already naked frame. Weiss was ready to see and feel just what all the hype was about this. Yang had told her she had to try it in the call. “Just use Glyphs baby!” The blonde had told her, to try and conjure the feelers and tendrils with glyphs, and now Weiss was.

There were three bottles of lotion ready for Weiss knew her glyph limbs would not be able to secrete the fluid and lubricant that Jaune had informed them all about that came from his Seppy. Yang, of course, had interjected about how Spicy’s - her little box - had a much better tasting and enhancing lube. Weiss wouldn’t have that for now with her glyph conjuration, so lotion and baby oil would have to do. She only hoped the creature she would spawn, that would have a mind of its own, would obey her or at least follow her suggestions.

Weiss took a deep breath, feeling the tendrils come from her sigils on the ceiling and the floorboards, already slithering up her ankles and wrap around them. She let her long and shimmering white hair down and breathed again, allowing her body to relax.

The slipping of the feelers around her legs gave her chills, making her tremble as she waited for the ones from above to curl around her wrists. “Come on love, I want to know what makes this so special. Why Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune want me so much to try it,” she spoke to her tentacle servant. She was so ready, she could feel the slight chill and the touch was a little sensual around her limbs, and became even worse as she was held by her ankles and wrists and lifted into the air. “Ah!” Weiss cried out, feeling the coolness of the elevation quite feeling around her pinking thighs and her opening lower lips.

White hair had been shaved for this small experiment specifically. If she were to cover her cunt in lotion, she wanted it to be smooth.

The glyphs, the tentacles, which were already making her blush that this was actually happening, that she was stark naked and her pussy opening up to the smooth touch of the feelers around her, made her moan a little, and turn her head into her shoulder and blushed. She could already see why this was desirable, why the other girls and Jaune enjoyed it. It was the texture around her wrists, the way the tendrils held them snuggly, with enough room to twist them in their grasp and move around just a little. And then it brought her arms up, wrapping a thicker feeler around them and binding them a little tighter. Weiss was so into the bondage she gasped. “That’s it my pet, bind my hands, spread my legs if you wish,” she told the creature and it responded by obeying her.

The white and almost ethereal feelers spread her legs as much as it could and tightened the hold of her hands, so that she couldn’t escape, just how she liked it. Two thicker, stronger and more fluid snaking tentacles came to her thighs, which were red from her trembling. As much as she was in control of her glyphs, she was still nervous and still shaking from being turned on so much simply by being hoisted by limbs. Simply the feeling of the smooth and slightly slippery tendrils was enough to make her blush, bite her lip for a time, and for her folds to let slip sweet wetness. She truly was turned on by her own glyphs summoned.

Without instruction, the mass of white feelers moved, grabbing one of the lotion bottles and spreading some, most of it over Weiss, over her bottom half. What was exposed of her thighs became quickly oiled and massaged by the hoisting tentacles, making the almost whole of her legs wet and slippery, perfect?

Next came her crotch, where her folds were almost pulsing, engorged a little and beginning to drip into her white cream carpet or onto the glyph mass itself. The feeling of her pussy becoming wet and then oiled with the lotion was a sensation she loved to experience, at the hands of the female company in the beds of Vale and Atlas in pure heiress style. This was even better, being bound by tendril and suspended in the air, waiting to see how good it would feel with two or three thin and slippery feelers slide their way into her folds and pleasure her ultimately.

Before anything else, before Weiss could issue another order the glyphs began thinking for themselves. Two more feelers came from behind her and circled around her bountiful breasts, squeezing them fairly tightly and making them bulbous.

“Shit! Frosty! Wha?” Weiss cried out, deciding that that would be the tendrils’ name. Frosty, as her thermostat. She never felt the cold and thus never bothered to eradicate it, Weiss simply loved it, and now it was beginning to turn into a weakness.

Her nipples shot out, becoming bullets as Frosty wrapped her sweet feelers around Weiss’s flushed breasts. Another one came to oil them with lotion, making the nipples harder still as the tentacles groped theme expertly. Weiss chose to consider her Frosty a female for it made the stone cold lesbian feel more comfortable with the feeling on the limbs wrapped around her entire body. That, and the inflicted headcanon that the feelers were belonging to a feminine and female whole made Weiss all the more turned on a spiraling as the rogue tendril spread the second bottle of lotion all over her breasts, making them glimmer with a fluid light in the shine of her apartment lamps. It was intense and succulent, amazing to have her breasts squeezed so tightly.

“Fuck! Frosty! Oh, fuck!” Weiss cried out, having her walls of trepidation eroded so by the forward and groping arms of her tentacle creature she had summoned. She was certainly not weary or regretting this now, and she was about to go all out completely with the mesh of weaving and twirling, wet feelers.

The breath was heavy and Weiss was heaving so from just the grip the glyphs had over her full and smooth, oiled breasts. When Weiss felt the smaller, thinner and more delicate nub slide up her smooth thigh her breath hitched some, and she gasped when the tip of the tentacle found her exposed pearl and began to gently caress it slowly.

Weiss lurched, trembled in her Frosty’s hold and cursed loudly. No one had rubbed her pearl in some months, not even herself.

The sudden and delicate contact, that even persisted and continued even as the heiress jolted, made Weiss moan sweetly, even longingly. Her lower folds opened, even more, allowing any feelers that were ready to penetrate swift and easy access to the one above continued to pleasure her pearl. The two at her breasts continued to grope and squeeze them, making her moan and cry out, Weiss’s ecclesiastical tongue sliding out of her mouth as she wailed. “Fuuuuuck,” Weiss called out, not crying it but eliciting it in such a manner that showed she was already getting ragged. If the tendrils slipped in her and fucked her now, she would not least very long at all. The cupping, groping and massaging of her luscious orbs was enough to fuck her.

“Please… Frosty… Finish me off,” Weiss begged off the edge of a moan. She was ready to orgasm, to release the tension that was build up inside her cunt and to moan as she would squirt it all out over her creation. The heiress was reeling, unraveling more and more by the second to the strokes over her engorged and pleading pearl. She needed the release and now. And one thing was for certain; she knew why the little club of her and her girlfriends and Jaune were so into this. It was incredible, even without the organic lubricant of honey or sugar or spice that the boxes had.

Her glyph created Frosty was amazing and perfection enough. Any more pleasure and Weiss contemplated that she may burst into the snow when she eventually arrived. Like Ruby did into rose petals.

Before she could gasp again, the feeler at her clit made room for three small others to peer into her entrance, and then smoothly slide their way in, as deep as they could find, right to her cul de sac. And then the beautiful limbs of white began to wiggle, and rub her inner walls, two of them, with the third sliding out and then penetrating her all over again. The feeling was sensational, explosive even and just ever so slightly chilling inside her. It made the heiress shudder, jerk her body again, Frosty holding her steadfast in the same position; hands remained bound above her as if she were meat on a hook, and her thighs were wrapped too and spread, her cunt stuffed more so than she had expected. Needless to say that Weiss was more pleased with the three tendrils fucking her so expertly. “M-More Frosty, more please,” Weiss gasped so desperately as the one tendril fucked her faster and faster, pumping itself into her as the remaining two rubbed her walls, driving her pleasure levels through the roof more so than any other silicone cock she had taken, better than any tongue or woman.

But the penetrating feeler was replaced, swiftly with a thicker one which equally swiftly began to fuck her at a faster pace and with added pressure. She cried out, biting her lip for a split second before letting her tongue hang out of her mouth with slight tears in her eyes. She was fucked, completely fucked more and more. She wailed all the more, hitching every time the thick feeler slid inside her folds, easy with the added fluid of the lotion. It was ragged, systematic, rhythmic and so blissful. So much so that Weiss passed into another realm of absolute pleasure.

“Fuck, Frosty! Ah! Shit!” Weiss cried out, her pussy dripping and then convulsing, tightening as the tendril fucked her more and more, eventually causing her to pulse, jolt again as she lost all control and her legs lost all feeling.

In a moment Weiss tightened her frame, her everything and then all at once let the orgasm squirt its way out in a wash of ecstasy over her body, her eyes rolling back. She came and so splendidly too.

It took a few minutes to wind down, to let the shockwaves roll off of her hips and the rest of her, to get her strength and feeling back in her legs and waist. She had to become the flawless and diamond cut heiress she always was, it was another part of her kink, to be fucked within an inch of her life and then act like the stone cold woman she was. It was how it was after she was fucked by a human, this time simply took longer. But she did feel amazing afterward.

“Well then, best show Yang and Pyr,” Weiss told her glyph creature before Frosty ethereally disappeared.

She made her way into the bathroom, still completely naked and walking on her tiptoes, with legs crossing over each other. Looking in the mirror Weiss smiled, her lips curling devilishly and seductively to herself, her chest still flushed and her body wet and shimmering in the bathroom light. She did the same as Jaune, and took a picture on her scroll, sending it instantly to Pyrrha and Yang.

‘Looks like I’m in the club…’ the message read.


End file.
